Brothers in Arms
by Syphon01
Summary: before the Earth Minbari war and the second Cylon war and Earth Explore ship stumbles across the 12 Colonies of Kobol and fun stuff happens
1. Chapter 1

Brothers in arms

A Babylon5 nbsg crossover,

In 2190 the Earth Alliance starts searching for new colony worlds far out on the outer rim of the galaxy.

The Explorer class ship Marco Polo comes across a world that appears to have suffered a nuclear Armageddon some time in the distant past.

With radiation levels having returned to just survivable levels it is decided to build a jump gate here as an interim stopover point for future expansion.

Knowing that a similar species to humanity once lived on this world with some kind of robotic mechanical constructs it is decided that the Marco Polo search for the origin of this race, archaeological finds indicate that this race originated from a more distant planet called Kobol.

Another habitable world was found in a nebula and another jump gate was built in this system

It wasn't the best of environments being wet and cold most of the time.

But the captain of the Marco Polo thought that British settlers would probably love it as it was cold and bleak and would remind them of home.

Several years later the EAS Marco Polo found another garden world it too had suffered a cataclysm in the distant past but now it had regenerated into a lush world perfect for colonisation.

While the jumpgate was being built the exploration of this world discovered that it was the world of Kobol that the relics from the first one indicated that this was their home world.

Yet scientific investigations indicated that no form of industrialisation had been present on the world over five thousand years ago.

In fact all indications showed that Kobol had been terraformed and a human population transplanted to it.

Interplanetary Expeditions even went so far to say that only the mythical first ones had the technology that long ago to transport humans so far from the earth.

Having already found one world that was obviously a human world they speculated that it was possible that brothers of man may remain yet to be discovered by the parent branch.

Once it was resupplied and the first colonists arrived from the earth the EAS Marco Polo set out again to find these rumoured brothers of man.

The Marco Polo had found many worlds while not suitable for colonisation were more than worth their exploitation because of their mineralogical wealth.

As it travelled further it discovered more worlds ripe for colonisation or exploitation.

It suddenly occurred to the captain of the Marco Polo that this edge of the galactic arm appeared to have never been colonised even by the first ones.

As he thought this an alarm erupted from engineering and as a precaution the Marco Polo dropped out of hyperspace to make repairs.

While the EAS Marco Polo was making repairs it started intercepting radio and video transmissions from what appeared to be humans speaking a bastardised version on ancient Greek with some proto Latin influences.

This baffled the crew of the Marco Polo for as far as they knew no humans should have been this distant from the earth.

It was speculated by the xeno-biologists and Interplanetary Expeditions that this might have been a society that was taken by some of the rumoured first ones whose remnants they were tasked to look for.

After a quick discussion it was decided to travel to the very edge of the Helios-Alpha system in the Cyrannus star cluster and then send a transmission of introduction.

Then they would wait for a response and an invitation for additional contacts.

2200 CE / 20 CY BCH

When the EAS Marco Polo appeared at the edge of the Helios-Alpha system it triggered the Colonial early warning system and even before they could complete the transmission of their first contact greeting the Battlestar Atlantia under the command of Rear Admiral Nagala suddenly appeared a short distance away from the Marco Polo scaring the hell out of its crew.

Captain Abraham Bennett was shocked by the sudden appearance of a ship so close to the Marco Polo.

Even if his explorer class ship did dwarf the smaller colonial vessel the latter was far bulkier and had a lot more weapons.

After communications had been established he had been politely invited to come on board the Atlantia to start preliminary discussions.

It didn't miss his attention that while he was preparing a shuttle nearly a dozen more of these Battlestars appeared close to the Marco Polo.

Upon arrival on board the Atlantia Captain Bennett immediately noticed that these Colonials possessed artificial gravity and that alone if they could get the rights to it would make this first contact very profitable indeed.

The meeting with rear Admiral Nagala was very brief the Colonial government had received their first contact transmission shortly after the arrival of the Atlantia and even as Captain Bennett was shuttling over to the Atlantia the President of the twelve colonies of Kobol had already ordered that the Earth ship be escorted into Caprican orbit so that direct negotiations between the President and Captain Bennett could commence.

As he headed back to the Marco Polo Captain Bennett shook his head at what he had seen while the Colonials did have some very advanced technology they still used a form of fossil fuel for power generation and their ships stilled used kinetic weapons with no sign of any energy based armaments.

It was as if they had technology from the 40th century mixed up with that of the 21st century.

And then there was the issue of how these colonials came to be here on the out rim of the galaxy in the first place.

These were all puzzles that needed to be solved.

Luckily for him it wouldn't be his problem.

All he needed to do was get permission from these Colonials to build a jumpgate in one of their star systems and then Earthgov could send diplomates and trade delegations to deal with these Colonials.

The President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, George Constanza watched the live feed as the earth ship the EAS Marco Polo travelled sedately towards Caprica.

It would have been impossible to hide the fact that an earth ship had arrived in the Twelve Colonies after their transmission so he hadn't even tried.

He only wished that those bloody media raptors would stop harassing the Marco Polo.

He already had five squadrons of vipers chasing the bloody media off but they kept on returning in greater and greater numbers.

They just didn't think.

The earth ship was four time the length of the current Colonial battlestars though not as bulky.

And he knew how difficult it was to manoeuvre very large vessels.

If the bloody press didn't keep their distance he'd have to order the vipers to open fire just to keep the earth ship safe.

Captain Abraham Bennett could not believe the media frenzy that the Marco Polo's appearance had created.

They had finally managed to make it to Caprica's orbit without crushing one of the news raptors but he didn't really know how they had avoided that.

Now he had to meet with the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and their quorum of twelve.

Though some of the talking heads they had been listening too were insisting that it had to be renamed the quorum of thirteen now that their brothers had returned to the fold.

From viewing the media reports Captain Abraham Bennett knew that their appearance was a powder keg just waiting to be lit.

The journey to Caprica had allowed him some time to think over this issue and he had decided that the truth was probably the best.

He would tell the unedited truth to the Colonial president and he could deal with the political repercussions.

Hopefully he could keep most of it quiet for a period of time.

After all it appears that the colonials didn't know how they got to this Kobol and the Earth certainly didn't though he did personally suspect that some of the First Ones simply had to have been involved as nobody else really had the ability five thousand year ago to transport humans to the very edge of the galaxy.

The first public meet and greet went well with the Colonial President and the Quorum of Twelve but President George Constanza was concerned and his political senses kicked into overdrive when Captain Abraham Bennett suggested that they have a private meeting to discuss some minor differences.

Captain Abraham Bennett sat in the office of the Colonial President George Constanza and after having taken a sip of a strong liquor ambrosia he turned to look at President Constanza and said, "Mr President I asked for this private meeting as it has come to our attention through the media coverage that the histories both our peoples know diverge and we are at a loss to explain it.

I wanted to let you know straight away so that if necessary you can spin doctor the knowledge as you think best.

While we don't want to debase your religion and I might add that it is still worshiped by a small minority of people on the earth your religion is from a very early culture on earth.

Now before you say anything I will admit that we don't know how you come to be out here either though we do have some theories.

To cut to the chase your sacred scrolls state that your thirteenth tribe left to settle the earth four thousand years ago.

Unfortunately the sad fact is that we humans who live on the earth have buildings and other structures that are older than that date and we have documentary history of a town called Aleppo which has been continually occupied for eight thousand years with human habitation dating back a further five thousand years from that date.

We have other cities that each contest that they are the oldest like Jericho which while it is true that it might be the oldest city town on the earth it hasn't been continually occupied but archaeological evidence does indicate that it was first occupied thirteen thousand years ago.

At this point I would like to advise you that my command discovered a garden world several years ago that had ruins that match some of the records in your Holy Scrolls that makes me believe that this world might be the world you refer to as Kobol."

President Constanza's eyes lit up at this but Captain Abraham Bennett continues by saying, "However scientific investigation indicated that Kobol was terraformed only five thousand years ago and before that time had no sign of human life or any of our crops and animals.

I know your Scared Scrolls say that humanity began on Kobol but the fact is that we have archaeological evidence that humanity evolved on earth through fossil records that date back millions of years.

Now how your people came to be on Kobol and later these twelve colonies is a mystery to us.

One we would like to solve.

That is the dilemma we face as I suspect that some of your people won't take kindly to this new information.

I will make available to you all our historical databanks if you wish to have discrete historians take a look at them.

I hope you will treat this information delicately as we don't want to disrupt your society.

Now on to more important issues, I would like your permission to build a jumpgate in the Helios-alpha star system so that I can contact the Earth and get them to send a diplomatic mission here to negotiate directly with you and the twelve Colonies of Kobol.

They could probably arrange for some of your people to be taken to Kobol though there are probably quite a few earth colonists on it by now as garden worlds are rare finds."

President George Constanza agreed to the construction of the jumpgate while contemplating the Earth shattering revelations that had just been made to him.

He like the majority of his people who were only mildly religious would take the revelations in their stride.

But there was still a large minority that would react very unfavourably to any questioning of the validity of the sacred scrolls.

For now he would take up their offer and get some discrete researchers to do some digging for him in the Earthers archives.

Once he had this information then he could make the appropriate political decisions.

Earthgov was shocked when a shuttle from the Marco Polo arrived informing them that they had discovered a dozen worlds inhabited by humans who still worship the Greek pantheon of gods.

But what shocked them the most was the estimated twenty billion people that lived on these worlds.

Still this represented an unprecedented opportunity and a diplomatic ship was quickly sent to the twelve colonies of Kobol to negotiate a trade and other agreements.

Once the shuttle returned with an acknowledgement that Earthgov would be sending diplomatic teams to negotiate with the Colonials, Captain Abraham Bennett and the EAS Marco Polo left the Cyrannus star cluster and headed in the opposite direction to the red line border with the Cylons after a request from President George Constanza.

President George Constanza was sorry to see the Marco Polo go but he knew that orders were orders and it was an exploration ship.

Besides now they had the jumpgate Earth could send representatives whenever required and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol could even get hyperspace jump technology for themselves.

2210 / 10 CY BCH

President George Constanza had been re-elected for a record fifth term on the back of his successful contact with Earth.

Even though there had been religious turmoil over the revelation that earth was the home world of humanity eventually most accepted this fact once the irrefutable archaeological evidence was produced.

For the priests of the Lords of Kobol it didn't matter what man had written on some parchments.

If human interpretation was faulty than that was humanities fault not the gods.

What was even more blaring to the priests was the fact that nobody knew how humans got to Kobol.

This they said was obviously the act of the Lords of Kobol in taking humans from the earth for their own divine reasons.

As for the thirtieth tribe why they may have returned to the earth or found another world that they named after the fabled worlds.

But to President George Constanza the religious arguments meant little to him as the economic benefits of ties to the Earth Alliance and the alien races far outweighed the difficulties they presented.

Both the twelve Colonies of Kobol and the Earth Alliance underwent a technological cross pollination that would leave both human governments stronger in the long run.

At Earthforce Research and Development the artificial gravity and jump drives were an interesting enigma.

Very early on in their contact with the Colonials it became very apparent that they had very little understanding of the physics principles behind their operation.

They knew that the artificial gravity and jump drives had been gifts of their gods but they didn't know why they hadn't done any basic research into the principles behind their operation.

This was something Earthforce R&D quickly rectified.

In the decade since contact was established with twelve Colonies of Kobol Earthforce and the Earth Alliance had a far better understanding of the principles of the operation of the Colonial artificial gravity and jump drives than the Colonials did.

But Earthforce R&D made one other discovery that they kept quiet about.

During the investigation of the Colonial point to point jump drive it was discovered that at the point of making the jump an energy shield was created around the Colonial ships for the split second it took for the Colonial vessel to jump from one point to another.

As far as Earthforce R&D had been able to discover even the Colonials themselves didn't realise this happened at the point the jump was made.

The Energy shield would remain a top secret Earthforce R&D program for the next three decades while they perfected this new technology,

These technologies made all existing Earthforce ships obsolete overnight as with such a mass obsolesce evident a decision was made to essentially replace all existing Earthforce naval units with new ones designed from the keel up using all known existing technologies.

2216 CE / 4 CY BCH

Commander William Adama had just been given command of the Grand old lady of the fleet the Battlestar Galactica.

This was supposed to be the final tour for both Adama and the Galactica.

Yet no sooner had he taken command than he was order to take his new command and his scratch crew to the Neue Hanse Orbital Shipyards at Earth where the Galactica would undergo a completed refit.

This refit was not a normal refit but rather a complete rebuild.

Under a joint cooperation agreement between the Colonial Fleet and Earthforce the Galactica would be refitted to test Earthforce technologies before it was introduced to the rest of the Colonial fleet.

The Galactica would be at the Neue Hanse Orbital Shipyards for at least the next eighteen months.

Because of this families would be allowed to travel to the Earth with their spouses.

This had pleased Carolanne no end and their marriage that had been on shaky grounds had suddenly stabilized as her family used this connection to get close to the Earth mega corporations.

This also allowed both Zak and Lee to come as part of the crew along with their respective fiancée / girlfriends.

While Lee and Kara would learn about flying the nova starfury Zak would be stuck with flying raptors after he had flunked out of viper school.

Still he had heard from an Earthforce officer that the Earthforce Raptors were something special and he couldn't wait to fly this warthog variant.

When the Battlestar Galactica exited the jumpgate Bill Adama was stunned by the view of the Neue Hanse Orbital Shipyards.

He had thought that the Picon fleet yards were large but the Neue Hanse Orbital Shipyards dwarfed them all.

Bill thought that these Earthers must be a very paranoid people to want a four thousand ship navy.

Still he was stunned by the sight of Nova Dreadnoughts, Hyperion and Artemis warships production in Earth orbit with the four assembly lines churning out ships as he watched.

2217CE / 3CY BCH

Commander William Adama could only stand and watch as the old girl was being essentially gutted by the Earthers.

What had amazed him were all the faults they had found with the original construction that had meant that the Earther shipwrights had to strip back far more of the Galactica than they had originally thought.

Still that was nothing compared to yesterday's accident that saw an unexpected hull rupture in the flight bay suck a junior lieutenant Sharon Valerii.

That she survived her short exposure to space was a miracle but she had still not regained consciousness and remained in the Earther med bay with Earther medtechs and Dr Sherman Cottle keeping a close eye on her condition.

But those were the least of his problems his biggest on was Carolanne who was busy integrating herself with Earth High Society.

Bill was sure that the only reason that Carolanne remained with him was because the Galactica had been sent to the earth for its rebuild and Carolanne family wanted to be in the front row of powerful Colonial families having links to the Earthers and their technologies.

Dr David Collins examined his patient from the spacing accident.

He was very surprised that this Lt Sharon Valerii had managed to survive even though she was recovered quickly.

As she was still unconscious he decided to run further tests including to see if she has either a dormant or active telepathy gene.

So he was very surprised when he discovered that Lt Valerii has nearly ten percent of her body mass being made of silicon pathways and there is even nanonic machines present in her body.

It was very obvious from his scans that the pretty young LT had been bioengineered.

The question that remained was who had actually done it as from his understanding the Colonials didn't have the technical ability to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

After contemplating the situation from some time Dr Collins contacted his superiors and the Galactica's chief medical officer Dr Sherman Cottle.

2218 CE / 2 CY BCH

Junior lieutenant Zak Adama and his wife Lieutenant Kara Adama were flying an Earthforce Warthog raptor variant to a civilian ship heading back to the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

Not that Kara was pleased to be going home as she would have preferred continuing her training on the Nova starfury but her current condition meant the loss of her flight status and she wasn't happy at that or Zak for getting her pregnant in the first place.

Kara had thought that her contraceptives had a while to go but it was fate that left her in this condition.

She had caught something called Spanish flu and had been really sick but the Earthers had a treatment for it.

What Kara didn't know was that the Earther treatment counteracted her colonial contraceptives and Zak had done the rest.

Now they were travelling back to the Colonies with Zak's mother Carolanne who had invited some of earths mega corporation's leaders to tour the twelve colonies of Kobol to see what each could do for the other.

While Kara was going on maternity leave Zak was going to do a comparison between the Earthforce Warthog raptor variant to the Colonial variants.

At the Picon fleet yards the newly promoted Lieutenant Zak Adama was wondering why the Earthforce fusion missiles wouldn't work on the Colonial variants.

The demonstration of the Earthforce warthog variant had impressed the Colonial fleet hierarchy as they could be used for massed attacks with acceptable losses.

But for some reason even though the aerospace frames were very similar the Earthforce missiles wouldn't work on the Colonial variants.

And it was his job to find out why.

Luckily Zak had taken engineering as a secondary skill at the academy so he was sure that he could locate the software conflict.

Meanwhile Admiral Nagala was reading the classified report from Rear Admiral William Adama who had been promoted due to the need for a senior officer to be present at the Earth and a mere Commander wouldn't do for the politicians.

This junior lieutenant Sharon Valerii had machines in her body and Earthforce medical was sure she had been bio-engineered.

That screamed cylons to him but this Doctor Collins was sure that it was first ones technology the same mysterious beings that apparently had taken his ancestors to Kobol.

Earthforce seemed certain that the cylons didn't have the technology to develop something like this on their own.

So even though every fibre of his being shouted for junior lieutenant Sharon Valerii to be killed immediately she was instead left with Earthforce intelligence far from the colonies to determine what her function was supposed to be.

Everybody was certain that she had been planted as a spy they only needed to find out what her role was to have been.

Zak Adama was baffled in his investigation into the newly built raptor that wouldn't fire the Earthforce weapons.

While doing his analysis to find why the missiles wouldn't fire he had discovered that the Command Navigation Program had extra code that could not only prevent the missiles from firing but also could shut down any vessel that received a certain transmission.

This could be a new system to prevent ships going rogue and was probably very secret so instead of including it in his reports he merely stated that he believed he had found the issue and requested a private meeting with Fleet Admiral Nagala to discuss the problem in person as the new code was probably very secret known only to the upper echelons of the military High Command and possibly the executive branch of the government.

Fleet Admiral Nagala paced in his office while Lieutenant Zak Adama stood at attention in front of him.

His report on the cause of the Earthforce missiles not to fire from colonial platforms had sent Fleet Admiral Nagala into a fit of rage.

The multibillion cubit Command navigation program had been corrupted and at the back of his mind he thought of this junior lieutenant Sharon Valerii.

If there was one cylon infiltrator then there were probably more.

Nagala decided to inform his military intelligence division who would coordinate with the Colonial Intelligence Bureau for finding the traitor and the spies.

They knew what to look for and thanks to Earthforce medical scanners they could identify the infiltrators once they were scanned.

As for who tampered with the Command navigation program his systems analyses only had to find whose command code was used to insert the changes.

Admiral Nagala finally realised that Zak Adama was still standing at attention in front of his desk and dismissed the youngest Adama and told him to do nothing while the situation was investigated.

Once Zak Adama had left he ordered his intelligence division to transmit the code on an operational battlestar with the Command Navigation Program operating to find out what happens and then to report back to him.

While Zak left to spend his leave with his wife Kara and their new son William tests showed exactly what the back door into the Command navigation program would actually do.

Doctor Gaius Baltar rolled off Caprica with a sigh of contentment.

Caprica was the best of his long line of conquests but he still had a nagging thought that he really shouldn't have given her access to the defence mainframe and the command navigation program.

Still it was only for a commercial rival so that they could get a leg up on the next generation of the command navigation program.

As he thought this Caprica went down below and teased his manhood back to it erect position before mounting him again.

The CIB listened to the activity in Baltar's bedroom and decided that now was the time to grab the suspects.

They burst through the door of the apartment and immediately began firing tranquiller darts at the suspects.

The agents were most surprised when the woman Caprica seemed to shrug of the effects of the initial tranquiller dart and came towards them in all her naked glory.

Seeing the threat she posed and suspecting that she is another cylon all the remaining agents fired their tranquiller guns until no fewer the eight tranquiller darts had hit Caprica before she was over powered by the drugs.

The suspects were then secured and carried to CIB headquarters before their interrogations began.

When Fleet Admiral Nagala found that the additional code in the Command Navigation Program was essentially a kill switch that left all vessels with the new program dead in space and drifting defencelessly he then ordered the new program scrapped and deleted from all Colonial vessels even those due to be retired to the boneyards.

He now knew that the Cylons were obviously planning to renew the war but President Adar wouldn't accept this unless the Cylons actually attacked.

President Adar's reasoning was that the Cylon infiltrators were just spies and the kill switch was just their ace in the hole in case the Colonials attacked them.

Knowing that he couldn't win this argument Fleet Admiral Nagala sent a courier to Earth and asked if Earthforce might like to have a training deployment with colonial fleet so that all the tribes of humanity knew how each other fought.

The interrogations of Baltar and Caprica went well initially.

After only a couple of hours Gaius Baltar admitted giving Caprica his codes to the defence mainframe in exchange for sex but he denied having committed treason.

Caprica was a different proposition and was made of sterner stuff.

Initial attempts using traditional means of interrogation failed as Caprica resisted sleep deprivation and other means of interrogation.

But the medical scans had confirmed that she was just like the Sharon Valerii cylon and that meant she wasn't human and the CIB could take the gloves off.

Once it was found that the more traditional interrogation methods didn't work on this cylon model known as Caprica non-traditional methods including physical and sexual abuse were used to great effect.

Soon it was found that there were thirteen cylon human form models but this Caprica model only knew of eight of them.

Of these eight countless models of seven of them had been planted in the colonies with the final one cylon human form seven only having one known copy due to an accident in production damaging the template.

With vague descriptions of all the models the CIB then started the long search for the remaining model human form cylons.

At least they already knew the visual looks of two of the cylon infiltrators and so it was just a matter of searching through all the civilian and military identification photographs to find these models.

Once they have confirmation on the other models then the search can continue in earnest for all the other infiltrators.

Little did the CIB interrogators realise was that when they got a bit over enthusiastic with Caprica Six's interrogation and accidently killed her; her memories went straight to the resurrection hub and the Cylons promptly found out that their plans had been exposed by the thirteenth tribe.

Cavil called the cylon conclave to order.

Once he had quiet he explained what had been discovered by the return of Caprica Six and also her treatment at the hands of the hated humans.

Furthermore not only had the Colonials contacted the fake thirteenth tribe they were in the process of removing the kill switch Caprica Six had planted to stop the Colonial fleet in its tracks.

Now a decision had to be made do the Cylon race continue with their war plans and activate them early or do they hide behind the armistice line and wait to be attacked by the Colonials.

After all it is only a matter of time before the other infiltrators are uncovered.

The vote wasn't even close the war would start immediately.

It wouldn't be the short and painless war that they had thought when they first started down this path but the Cylons had the advantage of resurrection when they died the hated humans didn't have that benefit.

Rear Admiral William Adama sat in his stateroom and stared at the results of the tests that had been ordered by the admiralty.

The Galactica contingent had all been tested to find out if they had undiscovered cylons amongst them.

And the results had discovered six new cylon infiltrators and it was this that had shocked him.

Three of the six were his XO, Saul Tigh, his wife Ellen Tigh and one of his senior deck chiefs Galen Tyrol.

The other three cylons were a woman and two men.

The Earthforce xeno-biologists were fascinated by the newly discovered cylon infiltrators but in particular Saul and Ellen Tigh and Galen Tyrol.

It seemed if reports were correct that these three cylons were far different from the others in that they were nearly completely human with less than two percent cybernetic enhancements instead of the ten percent for the others.

At least the cylon infiltrators weren't his problem.

Under the treaty with the Earthers they would get to hold the discovered cylons in the Sol system.

With the cylon infiltrators discovered at least he didn't have to worry about sabotage his only concern was completing the Galactica's rebuild and returning her to the colonies and the war he was sure was about to erupt.

2220 CE / 0 CY BCH

The Cylon attack didn't really catch the Twelve Colonies of Kobol napping but it did inflict more damage than expected due to the Cylons going straight for the planet based infrastructure rather than engaging the Colonial military directly.

While this hurt the civilian population of the twelve colonies of Kobol the Colonial military was able to inflict massive losses on the Cylon military forces in the Cyrannus star cluster.

Fleet Admiral Nagala was concerned by the recent Cylon attacks.

The Cylons were jumping into the atmosphere and then nuking their targets at the cost of their own existence.

This type of attack had a morbid kind of sense to it as the Cylons were only losing one raider while the colonials were losing far more.

The Earthers had a term for this kind of attack, Kamikaze!

Apparently in one of the Earthers many internecine conflicts one of their former nation states had resorted to this kind of attack when they started to badly lose that war.

The only thing that concerned him was something he had heard from the interrogation of one of the Cylons.

The blonde female had mentioned resurrection during one of her interrogation sessions.

She had screamed that when she dies she will resurrect into a new body and then she would have her vengeance.

What concerned Nagala was that if the Cylons could resurrect then they were not throwing away lives in these Kamikaze attacks merely resources.

And if this was the truth then the Cylons could continue these attacks indefinitely because the Colonials didn't even know where the Cylon home world was located.

At least the Earthers had responded to the attack by sending their first fleet, which would arrive in a couple of days.

With this thought in mind he issued orders for Rear Admiral William Adama and BSG-62 the Battlestar Galactica to return post haste.

If half the reports were true of the Galactica's new abilities then the Cylons were in for a world of hurt when the Galactica returned.

And if it performs to expectations then the rest of the colonial fleet would undergo similar refits to the Galactica.

For now he just had to hold off the Cylons until the Colonials Earther cousins could arrive in force.

Rear Admiral William Adama watched at the Galactica pulled away from the dry dock.

Soon he would be heading home to an uncertain future he hoped that Zak, Kara, little William and Carolanne were okay.

At least the Galactica wasn't heading home alone the Earthers had already sent their first fleet and the third was going to accompany the Galactica to the Cyrannus star cluster.

Adama was amazed by the Earthers technical ability.

In the space of a few short years they had incorporated the Colonial artificial gravity and jump drives into their ship designs.

Furthermore they had done it without them being reliant on tylium to power them.

This was one of the many Earther technologies that had been installed on the Galactica.

Bill was still amazed that the Earthers had still used rotational gravity generators.

While it was true that many of the ships the Earthers had sent to the Colonies still used their older technologies they were building more and more of the newer models every day.

Fleet Admiral Nagala was amazed by the Earther ships.

Sure they were the old slow and ponderous and hadn't had any of the Colonial technology incorporated into them but they sure put out a lot of firepower and the Cylons quickly learned never to get too close to an Earther ship.

Nagala couldn't really blame the Earther politicians for keeping the new Earther ships incorporating the Colonial artificial gravity and jump drives to protect their homeworld still the ships they sent to the Cyrannus star cluster was causing the Cylons no end of grief.

And to think that the Earthers sent those ships to the colonies because they were obsolete and expendable to Earthforce.

Still Nagala was thankful for the Earther presence as it was allowing the Colonies to upgrade their own vessels and go on the offensive with the slower Earthforce ships staying in the Colonies protecting them from being overwhelmed by the Cylons.

Nagala knew that this war was going to be a long one.

Even with the Kamikaze tactics inflicting severe damage on the colonies the Cylons were taking hideous losses in both raiders and basestars.

And with the earth out of the Cylons reach the Colonies would get a steady stream of ships that get better with each passing year.

Cavil was concerned with the progress of the war.

He had assured his fellow human form Cylons that it would be a quick war but that was before the Earthers became involved.

Now without the benefits Caprica's kill switch would have provided, the Cylons were fighting a war of attrition a war in which they were just holding their own.

Who would have thought that the Earthers would send so much help to their fellow humans.

Oh how he hated humans and if that wasn't bad enough when he went to tell Daniel of his progress in his war with the hated humans Daniel had gloated at his failure.

He had nearly killed Daniel for that but Daniel had only continued to laugh at him.

Oh how he hated Ellen for password protecting Daniel so he couldn't remove his memories like he had the other models that had left him with no other option but to destroy the template and poison the rest of the production run.

To punish Ellen for protecting her favourite Daniel he had sent her to the Colonies to be a whore.

He had enjoyed sending his mothers and fathers to the Colonies without their memories.

Making Saul a drunk, Ellen a whore, Tory a bureaucrat, Galen a deck chief and Samuel a sports star had been a great joke.

Unfortunately he had never though that the humans would find the mythical thirteenth tribe much less send the Galactica to them thus losing three of his parents in one hit.

Now he was in the strange situation of trying to protect the two remaining members of the final five in the Cyrannus star cluster.

Rear Admiral William Adama watched as the Galactica dropped out of jump space back into the Cyrannus star cluster into one of the biggest space battles he had ever seen.

Earthforce vessels were engaging Cylon ships in defence of the Twelve Colonies while the colonial ships were performing tactical jumps to attempt to prevent further kamikaze attacks on colonial infrastructure and population centres.

Seeing how large the battle was Rear Admiral Adama immediately ordered a tactical jump to be performed to bring the Galactica's new weaponry in range of the largest group of Cylon vessels.

Cavil was shocked not by the arrival of the Battlestar Galactic but rather by the amount of damage that the rebuilt ancient battle star was able to inflict on the Cylon attack fleet that it engaged.

Cavil had known since the arrival of the Earthers that their weapons were very potent but because of their slow speed and inability to do micro jumps the Cylons had learnt to try and avoid the powerful but slow Earther ships.

But seeing the Galactica using Earther weapons with its existing Colonial technologies caused the Cylons more problems than he had envisioned.

What was worse for the Cylon was if the Colonials were able to build new ships or refit their existing ones with Earther technologies could cause the Cylons a world of hurt.

After discussions with the rest of the Cylon models a consensus was reached to change the Cylons attack strategy from one of attacking the Colonial population centres to the Colonials military infrastructure.

While this would cost the Cylons valuable resources it should prevent the Colonials developing an overwhelming technological edge over the Cylons.

The only issue with this strategy was that the war would be prolonged probably ending up being longer than the first Cylon war.

Then there were the other variables, the Earthers.

Cavil and the rest of the Cylons still didn't have a clue where the earth was only that their spies had advised that Earth was very distant and years away with the use of Colonial and Cylon style jump drives.

Fleet Admiral Nagala watched the Galactica enter the fight with a huge smile on his face.

Even though the Galactica was a small old Battlestar it now had more fire power than two mercury class battlestars.

Nagala decided then and there as he watched the Galactica blast a Cylon attack fleet to scrap that he would push for the immediate refitting of all existing Colonial warships and future construction to include Earther technologies.

2225 CE / 5 CY ACH

Earthforce Special Intelligence Division is growing concerned with the military build-up of the Dilgar.

Unfortunately due to the continuing Human – Cylon war out on the galactic rim Earthforce and Earthgov are in no position to do anything more than watch the Dilgar as they prepare for war.

This was an unfortunate situation as earth was already involved in a war that was getting even more bitter by the day.

Over the last few years the Cylons had targeted Colonial defence infrastructure along with civilian population centres.

The cost to the Colonials had been huge with nearly a third of the Colonial civilian population having been killed in the war to date.

For the Cylons it hadn't been a good experience either.

The Colonial fleet had become very adept at locating the Cylon resurrection ships and there industrial infrastructure.

The war had become one of mutual destruction with the Cylons dying by the score but for every raider that was lost in a suicide attack on the Colonies the successful attack generally cost the Colonials more in lives lost.

Earthforce and Earthgov were being stretched by the continuing Colonial – Cylon war they had sent most of their older ship designs to the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and now it was reaching the stage if they were to continue supporting the Colonials that they would have to start sending their newly built vessels that were incorporating all the Colonial technologies.

The only problem was that the new naval program was costing Earthgov and arm and a leg and with their commitments to the Colonials they had no available fleets to counter the growing Dilgar military.

So it was very surprising that the Dilgar ambassador came to Earthgov offering to lease all available Earth transports be they government owned or those owned by the private mega corps.

Even though Earthgov was concerned by this development they immediately come under immense pressure to allow the deal to go ahead as Federal Express and UPS had been offered deals that where far above the prime rate for such leases.

Needing all the political capital it could get Earthgov agreed to allow the leasing agreement to go ahead.

Little did they know that in doing so they would make enemies of the league of Non-Aligned worlds for decades to come.

2230 CE / 10 CY ACH

The Dilgar attack on the league of Non-Aligned worlds caught nobody by surprise but the relentlessness and brutality of the attack did.

In the first month of the war Jha'dur wipes out the population of Latig 4 by infecting the whole ecosystem with Stafford's Plague.

As Earthgov watches the Dilgar conquered Hilak 7 and Balus and then much to their amazement started using the leased Earth vessels to transport large numbers of their civilian population onto the conquered planets.

This surprised the Earthforce Special Intelligence Division who immediately started an investigation as to why the Dilgar would spend so much money and resources to wage a war to conquer planets and then while the war was still in full flight transport their best and brightest to worlds that were still technically on the forward edge of battle area.

The use of human vessels to transport Dilgar citizens to their new homes didn't go unnoticed by the League of Non-Aligned Worlds or in fact any of the states that were watching the growing Dilgar war.

Many had thought that the Humans would side with the League of Non-Aligned Worlds now many of them thought that it might even be possible for the humans to join the Dilgar in their war of conquest.

These rumours were only reinforced when two Thorun fighters and a whole Heavy Pulse Bolter turret off a Dilgar battleship are transferred from a military depot of a Dilgar space yard onto a strange human ship with outrigger pods bearing the name Pegasus.

Commander Helena Cain smiled at the deal she had done with the Dilgar.

She was sure her haul of two Thorun fighters and a whole Heavy Pulse Bolter turret would see her get her Admirals stars.

Sure she had been overlooked for the old warhorse Adama but the scam she had just pulled was sure to win her many favours even if the Colonies did eventually share their intelligence bounty with their Earther cousins.

Now that her Pegasus had been refitted at an Earther space dock her little detour would now be repaid in spades.

All she had to do now was hightail it back to Cyrannus star cluster and re-join the glorious war against the chrome domes.

The Shadows and their Drakh minions watched the growing wars with fascination.

With the Earth humans fighting with their cousins in the Cyrannus star cluster the league of Non-Aligned worlds would eventually be forced to make peace or face defeat at the hands of the Dilgar who were showing no mercy in their conquests of league worlds.

What was worse was the fact that none of the other races were showing any signs of coming to the assistance of the league of Non-Aligned worlds.

While the Shadows and the Drakh watched the glorious conflict they knew that both the Cylons and the league of Non-Aligned Worlds would need assistance before the next round of fighting.

With this decided the Drakh sent envoys to all the combatants to offer them assistance in their time of need.

Rear Admiral Helena Cain listened to this Drakh creature and realised that the technology she had gained from the Dilgar and the Earthers was nothing in comparison to the technology on offer from the Drakh's masters these Shadows.

Her hatred for the Cylons blinded her to the dangers these powerful aliens might represent.

In the end the offer of glorious victory made her accept what they offered.

Helena looked at herself in the mirror and thought that she could barely see the keeper that the Drakh had insisted be placed in her.

Still she thought it was a very cheap price to pay as the new shimmering black armour on the Pegasus made it virtually invincible to anything that the Cylons could throw at her ship.

Now she just had to convince the rest of Colonial command that after the Cylons were finished off they then had to turn the Earthers back onto the righteous path of worshiping the Lords of Kobol.

Rear Admiral William Adama shivered when he first caught sight of the battlestar Pegasus.

The shimmering black organic armour that these Drakh had given her gave him the creeps.

Luckily her call for a religious war to bring the Earthers back to the righteous path of worshiping the Lords of Kobol had mostly fallen on deaf ears.

Only the extremely religious paid her any heed but even they were mostly turned away by a feeling of inherent evil that emanated from all the technology that the Drakh had supplied.

That didn't stop the Colonial Fleet making use of some of the technologies but the organic armour was for the most part left to the study of the Colonial fleet's research and development bureaus.

Cavil looked at the new basestars that were under construction.

The Cylon collective had suffered massively at the hands of the Colonials but these new friends of the Cylons the Drakh had assured him the with the new armour and pulse cannons it was only a matter of time until the Cylon collective were victorious over the Colonial slavers.

He couldn't wait for the new basestars to be finished for once they were victory was all but assured to the Cylon collective.

The Shadows and the Drakh watched the glorious conflict in glee.

For such a small outlay in technology they were reaping vast dividends.

The Cylons and the Colonials were fighting a virtual war to the death while the Dilgar were desperately fighting for their very existence.

2232 CE / 12 CY ACH

The Dilgar war came to an end with the Dilgar retaining half a dozen worlds but the victory left them exhausted and spent as a military power.

With their remaining military forces protecting their new conquests the Dilgar ramped up their evacuation of Omelos as they know they have a very limited time before Omelos' star goes nova.

The Dilgar Warmaster's make a decision once the young, best and brightest of the Dilgar are all taken from Omelos to then concentrate on stripping Omelos' industrial base to give their new colonies the best chance of recovering the Dilgar's former position at the expense of the elderly, infirm and unworthy.

While the Dilgar continued to improve their gains Earthgov found themselves ostracised by the league of non-aligned worlds for their inadvertent assistance to the Dilgar's war of conquest.

Still while Earthgov was ostracised by the league of non-aligned worlds and essentially ignored by the other major powers they still had their trade with their fellow humans of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

Psi-Corp was intrigued and a little worried with the news that the humans from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol didn't have anywhere near the level of telepathy amongst their population that the earth humans did.

This only increased the suspicion that telepathy had been introduced to the earth humans sometime after the Colonials had been taken from the earth.

Still the Colonials did have some low level telepaths who they called oracles but they were barely at P-1 level strength.

So it appeared that whoever had been developing human telepaths had been doing so for a very long time.

And this was something that needed further investigation by the Psi-Corps.

With the increasing isolation of Earthgov with the other races close to the Sol star system exploration and colonisation of the outer rim of the galaxy was increased even with the potential of conflict with these Cylons.

Humanity needed room to grow and the outer rim of the galaxy had plenty of star systems that were available for exploitation and colonisation.

The only questions being asked by the explorer corps and interplanetary exploration was why were so many world that appeared to have once been inhabited had died out.

To them such a large scale extinction event hadn't occurred since the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs.

It never occurred to Earthgov that within a few years the fact that they had to travel so far for new colonies would lift the weight of potential extinction from their minds and allow Earthgov to concentrate on their war with the Minbari.


End file.
